Broken Pieces
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Sent to Middle Earth, mind and heart in shambles, how will she fair as a new evil rises from the darkness. Broken, but never defeated, she gears up to fight alongside the Fellowship, hoping to bring peace to her new home. Having a certain Elf and her dear Estel with her, along with a small hobbit who so resembles her, may be just what she needed.
1. Chapter 1

Elrond signed silently to himself, staring at what was once his wife's precious gardens. The sound of a flutes melody floated through the air, carried by the wind, bringing peace to his slumbering people, reaching his Elven ears.

Closing his eyes he allowed her song to flow around him. It was easy to detect the sadness within her heart, each note she played telling a tale of pain and longing. She had been that way ever since his sons had found her after she had saved his wife from the vile orcs that had ambushed her on the Redhorn Pass of the Misty Mountains. The twins had arrived just as she finished killing them, then promptly collapsed. From the first day she woke up in Rivendal, when he first saw her eyes, eyes the color of stunning amethyst, they showed nothing. It was as if she had been drained of all emotion yet, deep within, a profound sadness laid.

Elladan and Elrohir, grateful that she had saved their mother, did everything in their power to befriend her, and befriend her they did. It was a friendship born from their persistence and patience with her.

She soon grew to be close with Arwen, a bond she protected as fiercely as she did her secrets. They were as inseparable as Elladan and Elrohir, added on by Estel.

His own bond with her was a special one. It was not until a few years into her arrival that she confided in him her secrets, _her truths_. With her tail of time travel came death and bitterness. It was then he understood her fear of being alone. It was then that he finally understood her fear and hatred of spiders. It was then he understood the reason for her night terrors, nightmares that left her shaking and hysterical. He held her as she spoke of her past, soothing her as best he could as she trembled within his embrace. Unknowingly- to him at the time, he had offered her something no one had ever offered her before. The feeling of having a father and with time he grew to see her as such.

As her song hit its last notes, sorrow coating the air, he waited. His ears picked up the faint tapping of her heeled boots as she neared him, stopping only once she caught sight of him.

"You played beautifully, as always, my dear." He said as he turned to face her. His eyes took in the form of his adopted daughter. With hair as black as night falling pass her knees and eyes the color of amethyst jewels caught by the sun, she was a beauty among beauties. He frowned when he noticed her skin, sun kissed, was paler than usual. "Another dream?"

She gave a nod in response, moving to sit on one of the benches closest to the balcony and right beside him. Her gaze drifted up to look at the full moon. With its silver rays of light shining down upon them Elrond could make out the faint darkening circles under her eyes.

"They are becoming worse, I take it?"

Arms crossed, her fingers tightened upon her arms, wrinkling the white sleeve of, what she called, her qúpáo. "Yes." She answered him softly. "They have become worse. I dread sleep, Elrond. I fear my dreams." Her eyes clouded over in a rare display of emotions, darkening in color. "It always begins the same. I'm with my companions, happy and content. Everything is perfect and then the the sky becomes painted in blood. All my comrades fall to Naraku, his laughter ringing in my head. Then things change as usual. Something forces me to look at their dead bodies, but when my eyes settle upon Sango's mangled body things change."

Moving to sit beside her Elrond gently coaxed her hands open, taking them into his own larger ones. Reaching up he moved a strand of hair from her face.

"What was it that changed?"

She took in a shaky breath, her hands trembling within his. "I saw Arwen. She was weak, dying. As she gasped for breath, her eyes dimming, she pointed behind me. I turned and saw unfamiliar faces, bloody and broken. I heard their voices, taunting me, accusing me of being the reason for their deaths. I woke just as a man surrounded by flames attempted to reach for me."

It was easy to tell the dream had frightened her more then she was letting on. Her whole body was shaking now. Even without his keen eyesight he could see her breast move rabidly with her heartbeat. She was scared.

Bringing her into his arms he held her tight. " _All is well, my daughte_ r." He consoled. " _Arwen is asleep in her room. No harm shall come to her nor you_."

As he ran his hand through her long locks of hair, Elrond wondered why her dreams had changed. Her dreams had always been consistent with whichever deceased friend it involved. He knew each dream word for word, scenario for scenario. They were always the same. For it to have changed so suddenly in the years she has started having them was very alarming to him.

" _Something is coming_." She whispered softy as she turned her head to gaze back out at the distance, her eyes staring at something he could not see. " _Darkness is brewing out in the distance, far from here. It's begun to stir, it has been allowed to fester for far to long_." She warned.

Elrond jerked back, his eyes slightly widened in shock. Gripping her face he turned her to look straight into his. His thumbs running over her high cheek bones. "What is it that awakens? What did you sense?"

Her eyes darkened as she spoke, her words coated in her power. " _Beaten. Banished. His anger is white hot, burning all who near_." He watched as her eyes moved back and forth, watching this darkness play out. His hold on her face remained even as she began hyperventilating. " _His vengeance is great, powerful as his desire to rule. The_ -" she gasped for breath as she came too.

" _Breath_." He gently commanded her.

It took a while but she finally calmed, resting her head on his shoulder. "War is coming." Was all she said before her body slumped against him.

His back stiffened even more. Her Sight was powerful, more so than his own. She rarely had visions but when she did they were always right. The possible threat of war at his doorstep unnerved him to no end. Gathering her up in his arms he made his way into his home. Passing by her room he entered into Arwen's.

Placing Kagome beside his daughter he removed her white boots, tucking her under the sheets. A smile touched his lips as Arwen unconsciously drew closer to Kagome.

"How I wish you were happy." He softly said as he stared down at his adopted daughters sleeping form. "Even with us, a loneliness within your soul cries out yet."

Retreating into his room Elrond signed once more as he readied for bed, his thoughts plagued him. He could only wait and see what time brought.

oOo

Can I just say, I've been dying to to a LoTR's crossover for a mean while. This scene wouldn't leave me alone and I just had to write it and get it out of my head.

Til next time!

~MoDK


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies! First off I would love to thank everyone for all the love! I was no expecting such an outcome. Originally this was intended to be just a small one shot buttttttttt~ I'll try to add to it because of you and all your encouragement.

Now! My first order of business!

I was going through the reviews to this story when I happened to come across a question.

oOo

Review: Tinabear

Wow! This is powerful! It sent goosebumps all up and down my spine when I read it! Please continue this story! I must ask will Kagome go on a journey with 13 dwarves at all, or will this start around the journey to destroy the one ring? I have always wanted to read a story that had Kagome do both journeys and saved Thorin, Kili and Fili from death. I just never believed that those three deserved that fate...oh well. Please bring on chapter two anyway! Thanks!

oOo

Do you want a IY/Hobbit prequel to this story? If I do this I am sure as hell saving Kili cause I want Tauriel to be happy with her dwarf! Fili and Thorin will live too but anyway! Do you all want one?

Second order of business!

Who is she going to be with!?

Legolas or Aragorn!?

If Aragorn wins then Arwen will most likely be paired with Legolas. And of course if Legolas wins then she will stay with Aragorn like normal.

I never really said she'd be with one or the other. I said "with the help of a certain elf and our dear Estel" (I think lol) so that means nothing will be screwed up since there was never a specific pairing.

So please let me know and vote!


	3. Chapter 3

_-gome... Kagome..._

All around her whispers of her name reached her ears, no specific direction in which these voices were coming from. It was everywhere; up, down, left, right. Within the void of darkness she found herself in Kagome couldn't see anything but herself, the voices growing louder and stronger. Her eyes caught movement within the darkness, shadows stirring all around her, circling her. A scent she was all to familiar with polluted the air.

Blood.

It was thick, hanging heavily up in the air as if she were surrounded in a pool of its crimson liquid. Within the darkness she saw piercing red eyes, and suddenly, her body was frozen, their gazes remaining locked. The amount of malice she felt flowing off this being was startling. It was malevolent. It's eyes spoke of nothing but evil in its purest of forms.

Yet someone, it was familiar. She had seen those eyes before. She had felt this devastating fear once before, a long time ago, but for what ever reason she could not remember where or why.

As she tried to move she found himself paralyzed. Her body refused to obey her. Slowly anxiety built up within her. Never had she felt as weak and helpless as she did in that very moment. It was like she was back to being a defenseless 15 year old again. The shadows caressed her body, their touch cold and biting like that of a sword. The whispers drew closer to her, behind her, in front of her. It was like she was surrounded by whatever was hiding in the dark, taunting her. Her Reiki refused to answer her call, leaving her feeling weaker then ever.

 _Kagome... Kagome... Kagome..._

"Who's there! Who are you!" Kagome demanded as she struggled against whatever it was that was holding her still, binding her. The red eyes vanished. No one answered but the voices grew stronger with each call of her name. It became rushed, the voices now coming in quick chants of her name. Soon it was as if thousands of people were speaking at once without pause.

 _KagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagome_

"Where am I!" Kagome snarled and with all her might tried once more to break free. She snarled and cursed as she struggled to move yet remained stuck, held in place. Then suddenly, they stopped. A strange ringing entered her ears the silence seemingly closing in on her as the ringing grew loader. The shadows had even stopped moving.

"What is this?" She asked herself. Not once since arriving in Middle Earth had her dreams taken such a drastic change. Yes, they may have been altering slightly through the past few months but nothing to this extent.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end. Someone was behind her, standing, watching. Its mouth, or what she assumed was its mouth, was now at her ear. It's very presence was cold, like ice near her skin. Puffs of cool air fanned her ear making her shiver.

"Kagome." And just like that the voice broke through the ringing in her ears shattering the silence of the void as it whispered into her ear. A burst of freezing cold air took over her body before being replaced with that of an intense heat.

Flames rose up from the ground, dancing around her, licking at her legs. Surrounded in what she assumed could only be Hell, Kagome moved her hand to her face, swatting at the embers while trying not to breath in the toxic smoke. Startled, she realized she was back in control of her limbs.

 _Priestess_

She whipped around, her long inky tresses fanning out around her, searching for the dark and sinister voice that called her by her title- a title she no longer went by.

 _Priestess_

Bright light seemed to erupt from behind her.

Turning slowly her eyes widened, staring up at a single silted eyes made of fire.

oOo

Amethyst eyes shot open, the breath she had lost in her shock retuning back to her lungs with greedy gasped for air. Feeling someone playing with her hair she turned, being greeted by Arwen's worried face.

"It brings to me much relief to see you've finally awoken. Another minute longer and I feared I may have had to call Father. Are you well, sister?"

Kagome gave the fair skinned elf a small smile. "I am well no. Do not worry for me, Arwen."

Her brows knitted together. "How can I not? You tossed and turned, moaned as if one of those Demons you always speak off were slaying you." She said.

Signing softly Kagome pulled Arwen into a tight hug. "It was just a bad dream. I really am fine now. Please don't worry yourself sick over something so small." She said before pulling away and smiling, "I could ask for no better sister."

Her heart gave a painful jerk. Determined brown eyes highlighted by pink flashed across her minds eyes.

 _Sango_...

"Nor could I."

With one last hug Kagome excused herself, making her way towards her room. Once safely in her own bed chambers Kagome allowed her mask to fall, her posture slumped. She dragged a hand down her hair and over her tired face. How long would she last? Sleep was becoming a thing of fear. Even awake she was unsafe, her Sight bringing her new terrors. She didn't know what it was but she just knew, something big was coming. And whatever it was...

It wanted her.

oOo

AN!

Cyber treats to whoever can guess what or who was in her dream/Sight!

Voting so far;

Legolas- 11

Aragorn- 1

Both- 1

You all have until the next chapter to vote but I think it's pretty clear who is winning.

I gotta say I'm not really surprised at the outcome. Everyone loves Kagome with Legolas and Aragorn with Arwen.

To Mystical Shadow Priestess I feel your frustration. The few Aragorn/Kagome stories aren't finished or even in the process anymore. I promise I'll try to write one just for you some day! Cause honestly I want one too- even if it is my own work lol!

Votes for Prequel;

Yes- 3

I think I may just do a one-shot or write flashbacks somewhere.

Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoy and please excuse my terrible grammar!

Till next time my dear minions!


End file.
